rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
XeniaxShadrenxEsterxIrunaxShinda(maybe idk xD)
Idk just start the sexuality of the rp :3 Rp Xenia: So Shadren are you nerviness? They're three vampires that might bite you tonight. Shadren: Don't remind me. -.- Xenia: Don't worry we won't take too much blood plus if we do there's always a blood transfusion ^^ Shadren: Then I won't let any of you bite me next time. -.- Ester: *Just staying close to Xenia* I won't bit you to the point of bleeding Shadren, so no worries about me. Xenia: But you'll let me right you blood is unique and tasty Shadren: It's an iffy on both of you. Xenia maybe, but I don't know about Ester. Ester: I just said you don't need to worry about me biting you, Shadren. *Frowns* Xenia: Don't worry *hugs Ester* you'll be biting me * lick her face* anywhere you want ^^ Shadren: Sorry. Where's Iruna I'm getting antsy. Ester:*Blushes a little, smiling as she nodded* Of course. Shadren: -.- *scoots closer to the two* Ester:*smiles at Shadren* Shadren:*looks at Shinda then back at the two* He's a spoilsport.*she scoots even closer* Shinda:*Leaning on a wall far from the three*... *Not paying attention* Xenia:*looks at Shadren while hugging Ester* Feeling left out? Shinda:*His ears twitched, confuse as he glance over at the three*? *He wasn't wearing his awesome bright pink shirt.* Shadren: Yes I am.*she stands up and looks at Shinda* Hey where's your Pink shirt? Shinda: I just figure I wouldn't wear it today. *Only has his jean pants on, his muscles slightly showing as he was still leaning on the wall.* Shadren: *gulps* Well you certainly look better without it. *shakes her head* what? Shinda: *Also confuse at what she said*Huh? Xenia: Definitely more noticeable ^^ why don't you com over here -_^ Shadren:*looks at Xenia* You need to spend more time with Ester. Ester:*hugs Xenia* Shinda:*Blushes* I... Think I'll just... Stay over here... After all, like Shadren says, you need to spend more time with Ester... Xenia: But I need you to spend some time with Shadren. She feeling left out and i know you could show a girl a good time ^^ Shinda:*Blushes bright red*I-I was in a trace at that time, o-okay! Ester:*giggles a little* Shadren: H-hey not funny. *looks away* Xenia: Thanks Shinda I owe you -_^ Shinda: Wait wha-!! I didn't-! *Blushes bright red* Ester:^^ Xenia: Come Ester lets leave them alone ^^ *walks off* Shadren: *blushing* Oh. Ester:*follows after Xenia, smiling* Shinda:*Blushes*Erm... Shadren: s-so we're alone...*looks around nervously* Shinda: Yea.... *Staring at the ground*... Shadren: Do you wanna? Shinda: I... Um... Shadren: Come on don't be shy, promise I'll go easy on you. Shinda:*Blushes bright red*Um... Erm... Fine... Shadren:*walks over and wraps her arms around his neck* Promise to go easy on me? Shinda:*Blushes, wrapping one arm around her waist* I Promise... Shadren: That's good. *kisses him* Shinda: *Return the kiss, having one hand gently stroke her hair.* Shadren: *pulls away* Should I take my shirt off? *she runs a finger along his chest* It's only fair. Shinda:*Blushes*If... That's what you want... Shadren:*let's go and takes her jacket and shirt off, exposing her red bra* Well? *kisses him* Shinda:*Blushes a little, returning the kiss* You... Look lovely... Shadren: Well thank you. *she kisses him again and slides her tongue into his mouth* Shinda:*Deepening the kiss, pulling her closer to him in the hug as his other hand pets her head.* Shadren:*rubs her bra against his chest and tilts her head* Mmm... Shinda:*runs his fingures through her hair*Mmm... Shadren: *pulls away and puts her hand into his pants* Ooh shinda you're a man down there! Shinda:*Blushes at the comment, but has his free hand press on one of Shadren's breast* Hmph. Shadren: Take that as a compliment. *she starts to pull his pants down* Cause I really mean it. Shinda:*smirks at her* I toke that as a compliment~ *nuzzles her cheek, as he squeeze Shadren's breast* Shadren: Mmm...that feels good. *she pulls his pants down and licks his lips* Now you take my pants off. Shinda: Alright~ *His other hand goes to her pants, undoing the button of her pants as he squeezes her breasts.* Shadren:*steps out of them, now only in her underwear. She blushes immensely and lays on the bed* Come and get me, or are you too scared? Shinda:*smirks a little*I'm not scared of anything~ *Goes to the bed, landed over her, but not on her.* Shadren:*rolls over on top of him and kisses him* Shinda:*kisses her in return, hugging her close to him* Shadren: *licks his tongue and deepens the kiss* Shinda:*Deepening the kiss even more, his right hand on the back of Shadren's head as the other grab her ass and squeezes*Mmmm... Shadren:*moans in surprise as she wrestles with his tongue* Shinda: *Wrestles with her tongue in return as his right hand goes to her Breasts and squeezes while he also squeezes her ass* Shadren:*starts to pant as she puts her hand into his underwear and grasps his part down there* Shinda:*Gasps softly, before moaning a little. He pants as he looks into her eyes while squeezing her breast even more with both of his hands* Shadren: *pulls her hand out and fiddles with her bra strap, moaning as he squeezes her breasts* Wanna know a sweet-spot for me? Shinda: Mmm~? I like to know~ *looking at her as he squeezes her breasts even more* Shadren: My neck for one.*she takes her strap off and drops her bra onto the floor* MY breasts too. It feels great when you kiss them. Shinda:*smirks a little, before leaning down and planting kisses on one of her breasts while his left hand squeezes her other breast*~ Shadren:*moans and rubs his back* Shinda:*keeps kissing her breast before his lips meet the nipple of her breast, he starts kissing it before letting his tongue gently touch it.* Shadren: A-ahhhh...don't stop... Shinda:*His tongue starts to twist around her nipple, before he took the nipple into his mouth and he starts to suck on it, still squeezing the other breast.*~ Shadren:*starts moaning loudly, panting as well and holding his head against her chest* Shinda:*keeps sucking on her breast, while squeezing the other*~ Shadren:*brings his head up* My neck. Kiss it there please? Shinda:*panting a little, but smirks* Alright~ *Kisses all over her neck, slightly nibbling her neck a little as his hands squeezes her breasts once more*~ Shadren:*moans loudly* Ahh... Shinda:*He licks her neck before biting roughly on her neck, but not enough to cause her to bleed*Mmm~ *Do butterfly kisses on her Neck.*~ Shadren: ooh that one felt good.*she smirks and rubs the back of his head, moaning* Shinda:*Growls softly before biting the other side of her neck more roughly than the first*~ Shadren: Oh Shinda...*moans* Shinda:*keeps biting her neck, licking her neck at the same time*~ Shadren: *moaning* That feels good. Shinda:*keeps biting and licking her neck as both of his hands grab her ass and squeezes rather hard*~ Shadren:*screams in excitement* Whoops sorry. Got me a little too happy Shinda. Shinda:*Chuckles against her neck* And we haven't gotten to the main part~ Shadren: So...ready to go a little further? Shinda:*smirks, panting a tiny bit*I'm ready~ Shadren:*pulls his underwear down slowly* You sure? Shinda:*smirks even more* I'm sure~ Or are you too frighten? Shadren: Oh no I don't think so. In fact.*she pulls it off and licks his man part* Shinda:*Lays his head back as he moans*~ Shadren:*starts sucking on it* Shinda:*Growls a little as he moans, one hand gripping the sheets of the bed as the other place on the back of her head.*Mmm~ Shadren:*while sucking she licks it* Shinda:*hisses softly, growling and moaning as he pets her head*Mmmm~ So good~ Shadren: *stops* Then how about you put that inside me?*she pulls her underwear down* I want it. Shinda:*smirks.* Then get in place~ Shadren:*lays on the bed and opens her legs* Come on. Shinda:*Gets on top of her, pinning her hands down as he licked his lips a little, he nibbles on her neck as he put himself inside her*~ *Starts thrusting inside her, slowly picking up the pace*~ Shadren: Oh oh OH*moans loudly, she smiles* Shinda:*Growls against her neck, biting her neck as he picks up the pace faster, thrusting her even harder*~ *His hands goes and grab her hips, keeping her hips in place*~ Shadren: You're...you're so exciting. *she kisses his neck* Does it feel good when I kiss your neck? Shinda:*Pants slightly when he stop biting her*It does~ *licks her neck as he thrusts even more harder and faster into her* Shadren: Oh yes oh yes. *pants and moans, and starts biting his neck* Shinda:*Grunts against her neck as he thrusts deeper into her*Mmmm~ Shadren: Keep going keep going. I'm almost there. Shinda:*Pants, going faster, harder and deeper*Mmmm~ Shadren: Just a little more...Oh god I can feel it. Shinda:M-Mmmmm~ *blushing a little as he goes as faster and as hard as he can inside* I can feel it too~ *moans, panting* Shadren:*kisses him and puts her hands on his cheeks* Shinda:*Kisses her in return as his hands move from her hips to one being more ahead of her head and the other massaging her breasts as he keeps thrusting into her at full speed and hardest*~ Shadren: Aahhhh....Ahhhh...AHHHHHH!!*cums* Ah...That felt so good....*sighs in happiness* I like your hands on my breasts that feels good too. Shinda:*Grunts a little as he had released inside, he smirks at her*Heh~ I'm glad. I like the feel of your breasts~ Shadren: Well, if you want to we can continue again next time. What do you say? Shinda:*smirks a bit* I like the sound of that~ Shadren: We can even do it anywhere you want. What do you say? Shinda:*Grins* I like that very much. Shadren: Good...tired? Shinda: A bit. You? *looks down at her, panting softly.* Shadren: I guess. I invite you to sleep with me in my bed if you get too tired. Shinda: *Chuckles softly* I'll take that offer if I'm too tired. Shadren: Until then. Wanna kiss? Shinda: Sure. *Leans towards her* Shadren:*kisses him* Shinda:*Kisses her, one hand gently touches her cheek* Shadren: *wraps her arms around his neck and presses her breast against his chest* Shinda:*Wraps his left arm around her waist as his right hand strokes her cheek.* Shadren: *pulls away* Did you hear Iruna? Shinda:*His ear twitched*No... Hm... Shadren: You know I think she'd be jealous of all of us getting our funtime in. *she kisses him* Shinda:*Return the kiss* That would make sense. *smiling a little* Shadren:*continues kissing him, she wraps her arms around his back* Shinda: *Continues kissing her, stroking her cheek as he deepening the kiss* Iruna then walks to the living room,rubbing her eyes Iruna looks at Shinda and Shadren.She smiles as she walks out of the house.She closes the door. Shadren: That was Iruna! Think we should go after her? Shinda:Mmm... I think Xenia is already trying to look for her... *looks to Shadren* Do you still want to go find her? Shadren: I think she's lonely...I feel bad for her. Shinda:*He frown* I wouldn't blame her, I was somewhat in her shoes for a while. Shadren: Should we go after her? Shinda: That is up to you, Shadren. I hardly know anything about her... Shadren: *sits up, pulling the sheets over her chest* Hm...She's a nice person. Shinda:*looks to her* Then it's either yes, we go after her or no, we don't. Shadren: I hope Xenia finds her...I guess it's a no. Shinda: If that is what you want, Shadren... *Frown a little, gently stroking Shadren's cheek before nuzzling her head a little* Shadren:*hugs him* Shinda:*hugs her in return, petting her head gently.* Shadren: *let's go fo him and smiles* Shinda:*Gives a soft smile to her* Shadren:*kisses him* Shinda:*Return the kiss* Shadren:*wraps her arms around his neck* Mmm... Shinda:*Wrap his arms around her waist* Mmmm... Shadren:*deepens the kiss and lays down, bringing him down with her* Xenia and Ester alone Xenia: Ester i want to thank you ^^ Ester:*smiles*Your welcome, Xenia. Xenia: You've been faithfully with me 24/7 *Kisses Ester* Cater to my every need Ester:*Blushes a little, returning the kiss* I am yours, after all Xenia. I could not let my master go unsatisfied. Xenia: That's a servants responsibility *Press her body closer to ester* Now to for-fill my obligation to you. *kisses Ester's neck* Ester:*Blushes at the feeling, nibbling on Xenia's neck* Xenia: Continue to always be by my side *removes Esters outfit* Ester: As long as you wish it, Xenia~ *Blushes* Xenia:Good girl*takes off her outfit Hugging Ester* remember anywhere you want ^^ *nuzzle Ester* Ester:*nodded, smling*Of course *nuzzles* Xenia: What a cute tail *starts stroking Ester's tail* nice figur too ^^ *Rubbing Ester's legs* Ester: Mmmm~ *Blushing a little* I'm glad you like them, Xenia~ Xenia: I like everything about you *Grabs Ester's Breast* Quite a hand full ^^ Ester:*Blushes a little, panting as she hugs Xenia.* Xenia:Now to be more acquainted with you body*grabbing Ester's ass* don't be shy *Lick Ester's cheeks* Ester:*Nuzzles her* I'm not shy at all~ Xenia:Good~ *Puts her legs between Esters legs* So cute *Kisses Ester* Ester:*Return the kiss, blushing* Xenia:*genitally rubs her pussy against Ester's pussy while squeezing her breasts* Touch me any way you want -_^ Ester:*Gasps a little at the feeling, moaning a little as she grabs Xenia's ass, squeeze*Mmmm~ Xenia: AA~a*rubbing her pussy a litttle faster against Ester's pussy, Licking her breasts* Ester: O-oooo~ *blushing as she squeezes Xenia's ass even more, nibbling on Xenia's left ear* Xenia:*Continues to grind against Ester's pussy as she twist Esters nipples* Like that * Kisses Ester* Ester:*moans in the kiss, starting to grind with her*Mmmm~ Xenia:lets see they they taste *Starts sucking on Ester's breast while grinding her pussy, squeezing the other breast, making milk come out* Ester:O-oooo~ *Blushing, still grinding with her as she squeezes Xenia's breasts* Xenia: Mmm tasty *lick the milk off the other breast, still grinding* How does mr breast feels *kisses Ester's neck* Ester: Gooood~ *blushing as she keeps squeezing Xenia's breasts* Xenia:*pressing her pussy harder against Ester's pussy, begins to nibble on Ester's neck while Massaging her breasts* Ester:*moans, leaning her head back, exposing her neck more to Xenia* Xenia:*Bits Ester's neck feeding off her blood, still grinding hard against her pussy* Ester:Oooo~ *blushing, grinding with her once more as she wrap her legs around Xenia's waist to pull her more against her pussy*Oooo~ Xenia:Mmm~Tasty*Licks Esters wounds close, Grinding faster against Ester's pussy* I think I'll bite you here* Starts Licking Esters nipples* Ester:*Moans even more, arching her back a bit*M-Mmmm~ Xenia: Mmm~*Bits Esters Breast sucking blood and milk from Ester's breasts, grinding faster against Ester's pussy* Ester:*blushing*A-Aaaa~ *holds onto Xenia*MMmm~ Xenia:*continues to feed on Ester's breasts, Grinding violently against Ester's pussy* Ester: Oooo~ X-Xenia~ *Moaning loudly, holding onto Xenia* Xenia:*Suddenly Kisses Ester, the taste of the bloody milk still in her mouth, sticking her tong in Ester's mouth while Grinding violently against Ester's pussy* Ester:*Return the kiss, blushing a little* Xenia:*Holding Ester closer to her body* Must be hungry by now *Rubbing against Ester's neck while Grinding violently against Ester's pussy* Ester:a-aaaa~ *She nodded a little, panting* Xenia: Then go ahead*Rubbing against Ester's neck while Grinding violently against Ester's pussy* Bite me Ester:*Panting as she bits down on Xenia's neck, feeding*~ Xenia: AAA~a *Grabbing Ester's breasts squeezing them together, Grinding faster and more Violently the ever before* Ester:*blushing as she bites even harder while feeding*~ Xenia: T-That's it *feeling pure pleasure, grinding against Ester's pussy like never before squeezing her breast violently* going to cum! Ester:*Bites as hard as she can as she feeds, blushing* two! *Blushing.* Xenia: AAaaa~*Cums all over Ester's pussy holding her tightly* so good ^^ Ester:*Stops biting Xenia's neck, panting heavily*Y-Yea~ Xenia:*panting heavily* Glad you enjoyed it *nuzzle Ester* ^^ Ester:*Smiles, panting as she nuzzles her* Xenia:*Painting* Done feeding you can have more if you want ^^ Ester:*Panting* I'm done... Xenia:*Panting* Ok lets clean ourselves up and go check on them ^^ Ester: *nods.* Right. and Xenia takes a shower together Xenia: Could you scrub my back ^^ Ester: Of course, Xenia. *Scrubs her back* Xenia: AAAa ^^ thanx... Ester would you like to tell me some of your dreams? Ester: Which dreams? *Scrubbing her back* Xenia: Any that you want to tell me ^^ Ester:*Blushing a tiny bit* Well... I strangely had one where all of us were in bed... Shadren, You, me, Iruna, and Shinda... All in the same bed, it was a rather big bed... Xenia: *giggles* That sounded like one of my dreams ^^ Ester: Really? *Blinks, still scrubing Xenia's back* Xenia: Ya we were all having fun *space out a bit* It was amazing ^^ Ester: *she nodded* Yea... Xenia: So what were we all doing in bed? Ester:*she blushes* A lot of things... I couldn't keep track of all of it... Mainly fun stuff... Nothing like pillow fighting or anything... Xenia: Maybe we should try some of those "fun stuff" when we have the chance ^^ Ester:*blushes* A-Alright. Xenia: Ok now I'll scrub your back^^*scrubing Ester's back* Ester:*smiles, but caught the smell of faint blood*? Xenia:? what is it Ester *rinsing Ester's back off* Ester: faint smell of animal blood... It vanished through... Xenia: Most likely Iruna ^^ *steps out of the shower* lets go see her Ester: You go see her, Xenia. I'll follow behind, but she may only want to see you. Iruna goes outside Iruna sighs as she looks at the sky.She starts walking deep in the forest.She stands still as she raises her hand."Blood Aura!"A huge mass of blood aura rages through the forest,killing every animal in its way.She then lowers her hand and the aura vanishes.She sits down and asorbs all the blood around her.The blood soaks inside her body as she gives out a small "ahh~".She looks around and looks at a tree branch above her.She smiles and jumps up to the branch."She lays down against the bark and looks at the trees around her.A glimpse of a flower seems to caught her sight.She jumps down,walking toward the flower.She picks it up,gazing it.Petals seems to fly off the flower.She looks at the petals flowing through the air.She holds onto the flower,running after the petals.They lead her to the outside of the city.The sun shines at Iruna's face.Iruna hisses and steps back into the shade.She takes out a hat and puts it on.She then walks outside of the forest,amazed at the city with mobians.She smiles and walks past them,trying to resist their blood.She succeeded in resisting the blood.Iruna walks around,happily.Mobians seems to greet her as she greeted back. Xenia: Irunaaaa *she called * where are you? ^^ Ester:*pretty much Xenia's shadow, really. Gazing at everything else*... Iruna walks past the mobians,happily. Xenia: Iruna ?! Where are you *walking around* is she.... Iruna gotta be around here somewhere? Xenia:*continues to search for Iruna* Iruna...... Hey are you there...*continues searching* Ester:*Frowning* Maybe she is in the city... Just a thought... Xenia: Ok lets go... *walks to the city to search for Iruna* Ester:*Is worry for Xenia*... Xenia:*continues to search the city for Iruna*can't be far someone must have seen her Iruna is seen with her white dress and a white hat.She bows down to a Mobian."It's nice to meet you."She stands straight up and waves to the mobian."I have to go bye."She walks off. Xenia: Iruna ^^ *She cry as she runs up to Iruna* I've been looking for you. Iruna sees Xenia and Ester,smiling."I'm sorry to worry you...I decided to leave everyone alone.I need time to myself as well."She smiles warmly Xenia: It's ok, Im glad you're safe.... Promise me that you'll come back. "Soon Xenia...Just go back to the house.I'll be there soon...maybe the next day or so..." Xenia:*sounded sad* You have a place to return to *hugs Iruna* See you in a day or so *trys to say it in a cheerful way* can't wait to hear about your tripe ^^ Iruna nodded slowly,smiling.She hugs Xenia and lets go of her."...bye."She waves and walks away. Xenia: Take care see ya later *waves* Iruna vanishes in the crowd of Mobians The Next Day Xenia:*just siting on the couch* Iruna seems to not return that time. Xenia: She will return *drinking a glass of blood* Iruna promised me. No presence of Iruna's return.Then a door slammed open."Hi! I'm back but i have to go!"Iruna then runs to her room and slams the door close. Ester: *Watches Iruna, but stops what she is doing* I am going to talk to her... *About to go to Iruna's room, with a rather concern look on her face.* There seems to be voices inside the room,Iruna's voice and a male's voice Ester:*Her ears twitched, pressing her right ear gently on the door* "Who shall be erased?"The male asks."Shinda,Xenia,Shadren,and Ester.Make them erase from my memories and make them erase their memories of my presence."Iruna says."Wish granted."The male says."It shall happen at midnight.Good day."Then the male's voice vanishes Ester:*Suddenly kicked the door open* I won't let you do it, Iruna! *She growled, narrowing eyes* Iruna smiles to Ester."Well hello Ester."Blood was splatter on the walls.But Iruna looks fine."Nice day today hm?"She tilts her head smiling. Ester:*Narrowed her eyes* You can't fool me Iruna. *Goes to her.* Why, Why do you want to be forgotten!? Iruna smiles."That was my wish.It cannot be stopped unless you figure out something.Sexuality wont work anymore.Nor apologizing words.Slave wasnt my thing anymore.So i decided to become a random stranger.It will be normal again." Ester: Then why didn't you just tell Xenia, is can be reason be with. If nothing worked, then she'll just let you go; you don't need to force it on her. *Narrowed her eyes* Shinda doesn't even know much about you, all he would forget is your name and Shadren thinks of you nicely. She believes your a very nice person. No apologizies nor sexs can say what Shadren has thought of you... *Her eyes suddenly dim* If Black widow was here, you wouldn't even have to go down this path.... Black widow... *she suddenly whispered, closing her eyes* Category:Sex Category:Yuri